


Friends

by Toastie_Ghostie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toastie_Ghostie/pseuds/Toastie_Ghostie
Summary: This really is just some weird rewrite of that one time Tubbo stalked Tommy and Dream showed up to blow up his things.   Hope it's okay anyways though.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Friends

Sounds of crunching grass, clattering bones, and loose arrows filled the air as Tommy was forced to fight a skeleton he had run into.

He swung his weapon once, swiping across it's arms and ribs then quickly attacking again as it it tried to ready another arrow. The creature didn't even get the chance to let it fly before Tommy brought the full weight of his axe down deep into its skull.

The skeleton fell to peices, leaving only a pile of bones, stray arrows, and a partially broken bow in its wake.

Tommy started mumbling to himself as he picked up a few of the bones and shoved them into his dirty roughed up bag, before turning around.

The boy went to keep walking forward but then froze in place at the sight before him.

It was him.

They both stared each other dead in the eyes. The other boy didn't utter a word and neither did he. 

He would say it was like seeing a ghost, but he already saw one of those basically everyday, hanging around Logstedshire. It was absolutely nothing like that. 

His... the president obviously hadn't expected him to be right near the portal entrance, not even turning around as he started to walk backwards into the portal again.

The other disappeared almost as quickly as he came, yet Tommy still stared slightly wide eyes into the portal.

He heard a faint "Hello?" but it was soon drowned away by all the thoughts in his head.

It was only when he heard a pair of heavy footsteps start to approach that he snapped out of whatever state he was just in and started walking back in the direction his tent was.

He didn't get very far back before a certain green clad man decked out in armor crossed over the small hill, giving him another "Hello."

"Hello." Tommy had returned before passing the man. He walked over to his jukebox, removing the disc before putting it back where it belonged. He wanted to pretend like he didn't notice Dream digging a hole out of the corner of his eye.  
He turned back to Dream, trying to say words but only stammering instead. When he couldn't get anything out, he only gave small sigh, eyes following the man as he walked over in his direction.

Dream placed himself slightly behind Tommy and gave him a good shove towards the hole. "Put your armor in there."

"Oh yeah." Was the only thing the boy lightly mumbled, starting to strip off the iron armor he had almost fortgotten he had on. 

Tommy didn't look up from the small pit, but could still see Dream walk around to the other side anyways.

"Put your sword in."

"I only have an axe." Tommy quickly lied, managing to keep a straight face as he threw the weapon he had used to kill the skeleton down to it's demise.

Dream either seemed to belive his lie or didn't care, placing some TNT with all of his things. The one that he had worked for.

"You didn't see anything did you?" Tommy asked, finally looking up. Dream gave no answer for a moment though, more focused on digging to through his stuff to find something he could light the TNT with.

"What do you mean?" The man had returned his own question, though was quickly distracted as the explosives caught his attention again. "Can you light that? I don't have a thing on me."

Tommy pulled out his flint and steel, moving to light the bomb but then hesitating. He had suddenly realized what he was doing.

"I-I don't want to."

"Just light it." Dream casually stated, not even trying to sound threatening. He knew he didn't have to sound that way. He knew his sheer power alone was enough intimidation.

Tommy complied the second time, getting a spark near the fuse before chucking the flint and steel down the hole with the rest of his things.

The boy blankly stared down into the hole, leaning in slightly as he watched the fuse shorten. Though he didn't know whether that was his bad posture or his subconscious wanting him hurt.

Dream very obviously noticed what he was doing, quickly slamming down something to at least partially cover the hole as the bomb detonated.

The blast was still harsh though, sending Tommy a good bit backwards on his feet while forcing him to shut his eyes and look away.

He opened his eyes but everything was whited out for a moment or two. His ears were violently ringing.

The boy couldn't bring himself to feel anymore pain or sadness over the loss of his items. All he could feels was tiredness plauging him. Not the bodily feeling. The emotion.

He turned away from the hole but froze once again as he saw the same person from before, hiding himself the partially behind a tree nearby.

Tommy just stared in shock for a for a few seconds but Dream didn't semed to notice. The man just started talking as he walked over to the tent, Tommy could hear that with the slight ring that still plauged his ears.

He watched the president retreat behind the tree and then didn't stick around outside to see if anything else would happen, instead heading inside his tent as well to look at the picture he could hear Dream talking about.

"I actually just woke up, Tommy." The man in green started, glancing at the other beside him for the quickest moment. "I came straight here, to visit you."

"Why would you go straight here?" Tommy questioned, turning to face Dream.

"Cause I wanted to see you." 

"Why?"

"Because we're friends." 

"Oh yeah. Hi, Dream."

**Author's Note:**

> This really is just some weird rewrite of that one time Tubbo stalked Tommy and Dream showed up to blow up his things. Hope it's okay anyways though.


End file.
